planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Gate
The Ape Gate is the main entrance to the Ape Village. The Ape Gate The Ape Gate is where all the members of the Gorilla Guard and the leader of it, Luca (not just the gorillas but other apes) live and protect the Ape village from any intruders. It is made up of several logs and branches, pilled up together to form a large barricade to protect the Ape mountain only. But the gate stops at Caesar's home and the side of the ape mountain. At the opening at the top there is a small bridge covered by on top. It must be use to get to the other side of the gate and to watch outside of the village. At the bottom of the bridge, it has many use hanging items like animal fur to be dry or to be clean, many lights are, and water bottles. On the side, we could see that the same things are there hanging and it also have spears standing or sitting. On the top of the gate is all flat and many logs sticking out for many apes to sit. Luca's home is just in the side of the gate. If there was ever a human to walk in like Malcolm, Luca or any member of the Gorilla Guardian has to stay with them and walk them inside and make them sit while. Males of the Gorilla Guardian lives next to the outside of the woods while females lives next to the inside of the ape mountain due to being females and the young. As proof of ape strength and capabilities, various skeleton and bone remains of animals are hung up on logs and branches as type of warning sign so that any coming humans or predators will stay away. History Past At some point in the formation of the Ape Village, the gate was created as an entrance or exit into the woods. The Gate was decorated with the remains of the Evolved Ape's kills and were placed to ward off intruders who dared to stray near the ape's territory. Gorillas of the Ape Army were chosen to live near and guard the gate from possible intruders these gorillas were referred to as the Gorilla Guard and they were put under the command of the army's fourth-in-command. For the last decade, the apes were able to enjoy a time of peace with the humans dying from Simian Flu Pandemic and their village being protected by gorillas. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Humans Trespassing Under directions of Dreyfus, Malcolm led an expedition group to try and restart the warehouse dam in hopes of restoring power to the surviving human colony. Malcolm went ahead first to try and speak with Caesar, even though the ape king ordered them never to come back. Stepping past the gate, Malcolm stood still amazed at the Evolved Apes' capabilities, but was caught by Luca the gorilla who emerged from his hut, standing and sizing Malcolm up before roaring and calling for the other guardian's attention. Luca and the other gorillas easily overpowered Malcolm and carried him through the village to bring him to their king to pass judgment. Notes *Documental episodes on the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes blu-ray release revealed that the skeleton warning sign posts were made as an example of ape capabilities, but not that they were barbaric. *The Gorilla Guard don't just live inside the gate but other apes live there too. Trivia More to Come... Image Gallery Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm enters the Ape Village through the Gate. Malcolm and Luca; meet for the first time.png|Luca finds Malcolm trespassing. Gorilla Guardian.png|The gorilla guard surround Malcolm at the gate. See Also *West African Jungle *San Francisco *Golden Gate Bridge *San Francisco Zoo *San Bruno Primate Shelter *Gen-Sys Laboratories *Rodman House *Muir Woods Park *Ape Mountain *Ape Village *Caesar's Home (CE) Category:CE Category:Locations (CE) Category:Locations Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Stubs